witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ciri
So is Ciri alive according to current Canon? The language in the game is ambiguous at best. Kotomi 11:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I believe so, she's the one who takes Geralt and Yennefer's bodies (or presumed bodies) to Malus Island at the end of the last novel, so she'd be one of the few who is still alive — Game widow 22:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) In the novel, it's mentioned that Ciri underwent training sessions with all the witchers (Eskel was not mentioned but I think it's safe to say he took part as well): Vesimir taught her how to recognize monsters and their weaknesses, Lambert and Coen taught her swordplay and Geralt taught her movement. So I think it's more accurate to credit all the wichers in general instead of just mention Geralt, Eskel and Coen. What do you think? Arciusazrael 13:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Then i prefer adding the missing names to the list, not just putting "witchers" since the article serves to point to other pages. — Game widow 14:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree. So should we mention Eskel or just leave him out? After all we are not 100% sure if he taught Ciri anything. Arciusazrael 12:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll dig through the book and see if i can find a reference to support that Eskel also taught her — Game widow 00:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I found something: ...Ciri, where are you off to? The invitation does not apply to you. The sun is still high, even if it is obscured. You can still train. - page 68, UK edition :Cool! thanks for checking :) — Game widow 15:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::No Prob :) forgot to sign last time Arciusazrael 06:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) For one of the main characters in the Witcher series (unlike the short stories, the series is pretty much a tale of a highly disfunctional family - Geralt, Yennefer, and Ciri, with the focus on Geralt and Ciri foremost given Yennefer's involuntary "vacation"), the page is rather lacking in significant background information about Ciri. I haven't read the series in a long while, so please excuse any inaccuracies. Ciri (and I don't remember if this is general tendency of the Sources, or just her because of her bloodline) is capable of either time and/or dimensional travel (similar to, apparently, unicorns). She actually is abducted by an Elf king in one of the books for the sole purpose of producing an offspring that will share the abilities, and allow the merry point-ears to go slaughter folk of yet another world (no, I am not making this up - http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Auberon_Muircetach and the associated pages have none of the fun details). (This is also around on the wiki, but not mentioned here in the main article) She is The immediate successor to the sodding Emperor of Nilfgaard, as well as having her very own claim to Cintra's throne. Her real daddy, too, is really interested in her (http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Duny). Might have something to do with that Prophecy stuff that made the elves try to get her, as well. And the mages. And spies. And the rulers of pretty much all Northern Kingdoms. Zerrikania, I think, was the only place that wasn't involved in an attempt to get themselves a Ciri... She has an unicorn friend (which is already an entry here, just not immediately linked to Ciri's background: http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Ihuarraquax). Ciri also either lost her virginity or had her first period during their initial encounter, though I must sadden all the bestiality fans - it was due to her use of magic, not physical damage. : Ciri already had her period during her training in Kaer Morhen. Triss was already aware of the fact and told the other witchers off for not knowing this. Ciri would also wear a blue dress everytime she was on her period as a sign for the witchers to recognise. 15:10, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Speaking of sex, she is a bisexual (http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Mistle) - I don't remember who was the "lucky" guy that died on her during the act in one of the books, but she did not seem to have sufficient aversion toward sex with men to justify labeling her a lesbian. :: She may not in fact be bi-sexual at all considering that Mistle took advantage of Ciri's current emotional state (she had just changed her name to Falka after... well, read the books). She also put up no fight against Kayleigh who had attempted the same thing before Mistle stopped him. Had Mistle not stopped him, Ciri may have continued the same relationship with Kayleigh. Ciri did feel disgusted the next morining and wept openly, suggestive of a self-destructive relationship she's only in because it makes her feel "good" when everthing else is so "bad" (her childhood is very traumatic). 16:54, November 16, 2014 (UTC) She is also responsible for bringing in the Catriona Plague into the Witcher's world through a brief visit to a place that was in the middle of enjoying its blood-blackening fun. (http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Plague) She also gets to meet the Arthurian knights (or, at least one of them - I think the series ends with her traveling to Camelot with Sir Galahad, though it might've been one of the other buggers). Likely a lot more could be said, but this is about as much time as I'm willing to commit. Sorry folks. I'll let more idealistic individuals do the actual work. 23:53, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'm aware of all of this, but i had to wait for the books to be published in a language i understand (in this case french, so i only just read the last book this summer. this stuff takes time. — Game widow (talk) 10:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Body double Is there an article on this wiki about Ciri's body double? The one who was presented to Emhyr and trained as her ersatz, and ended up marrying him for real? --Koveras Alvane 13:42, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, see False Ciri :) »» Dove «« 19:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC)